


A Universe Away or Not, You'll Come Back to Me

by Anonymous



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In one second, he had lost her.In two hundred years, she had come back to him.Full of stars, swirling galaxies, and nebulas, a daughter of space…She looked at him now with eyes that held the answer to everything in the universe.And he asked nothing of her.





	A Universe Away or Not, You'll Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLittleLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beyond the Blue Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631007) by [TheLittleLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLady/pseuds/TheLittleLady). 

> I loved "Beyond the Blue Horizon" by TheLittleLady. It's so good. Everyone should read it. The ending made me sad though. That's all I'm saying. You'll have to read it to understand why. I wanted to make a sequel? I guess that's what I am going to call this? Anyways, I tried my best to interpret the timeline here and stay true to their AU. I probably messed up writing The Spine and Cosmica, but I tried. Hopefully, I did them justice.

Two hundred years can pass by in an instant.  
One second can drag on forever.

He had faced death before.  
He had faced war and _torture_ before.

But this time…it hurt more than it ever had in his life.

He couldn't blame it on his eyes. _(Those blasted eyes… Why had she gotten those blasted eyes...)_

If he had been human… _(Empty dreams, hollow wishes.)_

His heart would be tearing itself in two.

There had been others throughout the years… Loves lost, relationships ending and beginning, _deaths…_

He had seen it all before.

But this time…_ This time,_ things were different.

He had _loved_ her. He had loved others, but this time...there was a certain depth that he had never reached before. _It was something special._

He had treasured all of the feelings and emotions that it had brought him _(He didn't let it show though.)_ and kept them close to his core.

_Why did you kiss me?_

_Because I…_

"Love you."

What twist of fate had resulted in this? He didn't know how he knew… _He just did…_

She was back.

In one second, he had lost her.  
In two hundred years, she had come back to him.

_Full of stars, swirling galaxies, and nebulas, a daughter of space…_

She looked at him now with eyes that held the answer to everything in the universe.

And he asked nothing of her.

They had just saved the planet and honestly, this was a better outcome than it had been last time when he had seen it all go down.

_What had changed?_

He wasn't sure honestly. A butterfly had flapped its wings, a fire had flickered in a hearth, a woman had given life to a new being.

A being that shouldn't have formed the way she did. It had changed though. She was _her._

From what he knew, she was supposed to have formed from blue matter and human DNA.

Here, she was the remnant of a soul.

Of a human named Rachel, of an automaton named Squeaks.

And presently, she was Cosmica.

She had never looked more beautiful.

They had never been able to look up at the stars together on a quiet hillside, go to Kazooland and meet the Jon, so many things he had wanted to do with her. _For them to experience together._

He didn't cry. He…_(never let it show.)_

But he had, hadn't he?

Cried...yes, he had cried. Rainbows continually filling his vision while a void opened up inside of him that hadn't closed since.

And yet now…

She was back. Together, they had saved the world with the others.

But…

The universe was calling and she was going to answer it.

Before she went off among the stars again with Commander Cosmo_ (He was definitely not jealous.),_ she had smiled at him. She remembered in someway, somehow. _She had missed him too._

He knew she would be back if something ever happened to the Earth again. And he would stand by her side and help defend it.

This was...farewell for now _(goodbye)._

Just how she hadn't really been Rachel as Squeaks _(She had been someone new, unique, and special.),_ she wasn't Squeaks anymore.

She was a daughter of space now, Cosmica. _Her own person._

She had left him with a kiss, so strange, yet so _familiar…_

_Full of emotions and steam…_

"Why did you kiss me?"

_He_ had asked _her_ this time.

"Because I love you."

She had answered.

They were long gone now. Among the stars and planets now that the Necronaut was no more. And apparently Peter Walter the IV was Commander Cosmo? People sure did get around. He decided not to try and wrap his head around all the time travel and dimension-hopping that had occurred and to just be content that things had turned out..._okay._

All of those years ago, they had thought the world would have ended today. Maybe her visions would have come true. Melting and then Nothing. Taken apart and then Nothing.

_But they didn't (Thank goodness.), they didn't come true._

And he looked up at the stars and smiled.

_I love you too._


End file.
